Sakura Stories
by swonderus
Summary: Story starts a few weeks after Li come to school. Just like in the show, Sakura and Li don't get along mush, but fate has plans for both of them, and accidents can occur, to bring these two together. S/S Please review ^_^!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
" Sakura! Time to wake up. Better hurry if you want to get to school on time, you only have ten more minutes!" said Tori, who was standing outside of Sakura's door.  
  
" TEN MINUTES! HOE!" cried Sakura. She jumped out of her bed and quickly put on her uniform and backpack. "Yawn.. Hey Sakura is that you? Man am I tired." "Bye Kero! Gotta go, see ya after school!", Sakura said as she headed out her door, rushing past Tori down the stairs. " Hey, watch it squirt!" Sakura just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, which was a bad idea, because she then slipped on the stairs and fell straight down on her bottom. "OW!!!!!!!!" " That's what you get when you insult the GREAT TORI! MWA HA HA HA!!! I have magical powers to make people fall on their butts, especially bratty sisters who still wet their beds!" shouted Tori. " I do not do that anymore since when I was three you liar!" Sakura yelled back, rubbing her back, with a toast in her mouth,and all the while trying to put on a sock at the same time. " Well I think Julian believed it." " YOU DIDN"T! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TORI IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" cried Sakura, and her piece of toast fell on the floor. "Time." said Tori, pointing to his watch. "Hoe! I'm SO LATE! And it's ALL your fault!" Sakura quickly grabbed another piece of toast and practically flew out of the house in her roller skates. " Bye Dad! She waved good-bye to her father who was standing out on the porch, and quickly turning a corner, did not see him shouting out that she had forgot her launch.  
  
At school...  
  
"Why were you so late Sakura, you almost missed first period. Over slept again?" Madison was leaning over Sakura's desk, and as always, said this with a big smile on her face. " Uggghhhhh, I'd rather not talk about it." said Sakura, and flopped her head back on the desk, looking like she was about to fall at sleep. This only made Madison chuckle more.  
  
With a quick glance over Sakura's shoulders, Madison whispered in her friend's ears, " Have you realized that new guy has been staring at us during the whole time we were talking? Its sort of creepy that his eyes never seem to blink at all. He gives me the goosebumps." "You just realized now?" answered back Sakura. " He's been staring at me like that ever since the very first day he came here, when was that, like two weeks ago? You get used to it, although it still sometimes creep me out." "Well, have you ever asked him why?" said Madison. "You're not gonna make me if I said I didn't, will you?" responded Sakura, eyeing Madison suspiciously. " But don't you want to know though? I mean, what if he's a pervert, or..or something, I think that will be interesting to know. Wouldn't it?" pleaded Maison, making puppy dog eyes. "If he is one, then I certainly WON'T ask him. If you want to know that badly, go ask him yourself." Sakura protested. "Fine. I'll go and ask him." Madison said, with a bit of disappointment on her face. She was hoping if Sakura was the one to ask, something might happen, and she will be the one to catch it all on tape. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Madison was walking toward Li, he was still staring at Sakura.  
  
" Hey Li."said Madison.  
  
No response.  
  
" Helloo o?" Madison waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Li suddenly snapped at her, taking his eyes off Sakura.  
  
"Eh hh eh, did I disturb you? Oh I'm sorry, but em, I was wondering, well, me and a, my friend, a. Sakura, you know? Well. we were wondering why have you been staring at her for the past two weeks? Madison said nervously, moving a step back.  
  
Again, no reponse.  
  
"Okay, I guess you don't like talking? Or you didn't get my question perhaps? How about this, I'll put it very simple, in a very easy to understanding way, cuz maybe its because um, your sort of new here to Japan and your not very completely know what I'm saying, no offence. Em, so, here goes.. Why.You. Look, aa..Sakura..(pointing at her)???  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Um, I'll say it again. Why..You.Lo-"  
  
"Madison, please sit down on your assigned seat, class is staring now, breaks over." The teacher interrupted.  
  
" K, um, bye Li" said Madison as she walked down the aisle, her face was bright red from embarrassment, she had never been scolded by the teachers before, especially in front of the whole class.  
  
As Madison took her seat, Sakura whispered to her friend with a grin on her face, " Remember, curiosity killed the cat".  
  
And Madison just gave her the evil eye.  
  
This is a short chapter, but it was fun to write. More chapters to come! 


	3. Chapter 3

After school..  
  
"Told you, first time you ever got in trouble with the teacher huh?"  
  
Sakura was eating an ice-cream cone bought from the corner store; she had mint chocolate while Madison got nothing.  
  
Seeing that she couldn't argue with Sakura anymore and win the squabble, Madison decided to change the subject and find at least something to get her back with.  
  
"How many times do you eat in a day Sakura?" asked Madison.  
  
"Hmm, lets see, breakfast.or maybe that doesn't count since I always seem to miss it. Um, snack in school, lunch in school, snack after school. another snack when I get home, aa.1,2,3,4 already, a bit of a snack before dinner, dinner, then before bedtime snack. Why?" Sakura said this as if nothing was unordinary or unusual about her eating habits.  
  
"Woww..never thought you'd be the type to eat seven meals a day! HA ha HA ha HA!!!!!!!!!!!" And Madison just laughed her head right off.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and said, " Whatever."  
  
Just then she heard some rustling sounds from somewhere nearby. Sakura looked around, she took a glance at the bushes and the trees, someone or something must be hiding there, but she couldn't see if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, and she did not want to go and check it out.  
  
"What are you looking for Sakura?" Madison asked. She had started walking along the sidewalk when she realized Sakura was looking around like she lost something. "Did you drop your keys?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh.no, I thought I heard something."  
  
"Of course you can hear something, this is the city you know, you're supposed to hear noises," replied Madison.  
  
"Maybe." Sakura was still a bit uneasy, but probably Madison was right, at least she hoped so. She crossed her fingers and wished that it wasn't a clow card.  
  
I still can't help writing small chapters. But again, more chapters to come soon! And PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!I sometimes write better with more support (. 


End file.
